counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
AUG
| price = $3500 $3300 | origin = | ammotype = | rateoffire = 666 RPM 429 RPM (Scoped) | weightloaded = 4.09 kg | projectileweight = 4 g | muzzlevelocity = 2900 | muzzleenergy = 1570 J | used = Counter-Terrorists | reloadtime = 3.3 seconds 3.8 seconds | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 30 / 90 | Movement_speed = 221 / 250 (88%) 220 150 (scoped) | counterpart = SG 552 SG 553 | Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) | Damage = 28 | Recoilcontrol = 19 / 26 (73%) | Accuraterange = 35 m | Armorpenetration = 90% | Penetrationpower = 200 | Rangemodifier = 0.96 0.98 | Hotkey = B-4-4 CT | Entity = weapon_aug |name = AUG}} The AUG, or Bullpup, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart for the Terrorists is the Krieg 552 (before Global Offensive) and SG 553 in Global Offensive. Overview The AUG (Armee Universal Gewehr, roughly translated as "universal army rifle") is an Austrian-made bullpup assault rifle manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher. It was designed in 1977, and adopted as the new standard-issue rifle of the Austrian military in 1978, and was adopted as the StG 77. At the time, it was notable for having a futuristic appearance. Before Global Offensive, the AUG modeled in game is the Steyr AUG A0, an older version of the Steyr AUG A1. In Global Offensive, the model is changed to the Steyr AUG A3. In game, this assault rifle generally has moderate damage, accuracy and recoil control. The rate of fire is high and it is moderate in weight. It is equipped with a low power lens scope for medium range engagement. Using the scope in games prior to Global Offensive provides a 1.5x zoom towards the crosshair and lowers the rate of fire. In Global Offensive, the scope now provides a 3x zoom, the fire rate penalty is removed, recoil is significantly reduced while using the scope, and the scope now provides a HUD overlay of the scope, including an aiming reticle, giving the impression of the player actually aiming down the scope. It is highly favored by newer players due to its easy-to-learn "scope and shoot" policy, but is avoided in competitive matches due to its higher price tag compared to the more cost-efficient M4s, heavy weight, and long reload times. Properties The AUG is a moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 220 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer 12% speed reduction. The AUG is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Highest first shot accuracy out of any gun in the game * High rate of fire * Has the ability to zoom in * Moderate damage * Very accurate while scoped * Instant headshot kill at point blank range, even if a helmet is worn (CS:GO) * Useful for long range combat (firing in bursts of 3) Disadvantages * Low rate of fire when scoped (excluding CS:GO) * Long reload time (especially in CS:S and CS:GO) * Expensive for an assault rifle * High recoil (CS:GO only) * Fairly low damage for an assault rifle against unarmored targets (CS:GO) Tactics * This weapon is ideal for defensive purposes, such as guarding or camping, but can also be used offensively. Since an opponent with a sniper rifle still has an advantage at long range, it's advised to camp at medium to close ranges with the AUG. * Use the weapon's zoom to increase the accuracy of the weapon for opponents at a distance. * It is not recommended to use the zoom at close range, as it decreases the peripheral vision and firing rate (in older games). Additionally, firing while zoomed in will cause more visual shake, making it more difficult to track targets at close ranges. * In earlier games, due to the reduced rate of fire, it is recommended to go for a headshot or aim at the chest or neck when zoomed in. * In Global Offensive, because using the scope drastically reduces the recoil, it is actually viable to spray while aiming down the scope, due to the ease of compensating the recoil. * When using the optics, take advantage of cover and remain unexposed to be a harder target to hit or ambush, especially at mid-range. * With the small level of zoom, it's possible to use the AUG as a replacement automatic sniper rifle (when the real auto sniper rifles are either banned by server rules or economically unviable) for long range use by firing in short bursts. The AUG is not a true replacement however, as the auto snipers have significantly higher damage. * The AUG is often avoided in competitive matches due to being less economically viable than the M4A1/M4A4/M4A1-S. The extra money saved can be used for more useful tactical equipment instead. * In Global Offensive, the AUG inflicts slightly less damage than any other assault rifles against unarmored targets, but the good armor penetration makes the AUG the only CT-exclusive assault rifle that can kill with 1 headshot even with helmet equipped (only at close range). * Spraying bullets is not always recommended unless at very close range as the AUG has rather strong recoil (outside of when aiming down the scope in Global Offensive). * Compared to the SG 552, the AUG has better accuracy and lower spread, but it also has lower damage and longer reload time. This makes the AUG less suitable for users that spray bullets so it is recommended to burst-fire and aim accurately to counter SG 552 users. * Reload strategically, as the AUG's reload time is considerably long (especially in Source and Global Offensive, where its reload time is the longest among rifles). Appearances Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the Bullpup kill challenge appears in: The following bots use the Bullpup as their main weapon: *Jake: Cost 4 *Duke: Cost 5 |-|Deleted Scenes= The Bullpup appears in the following missions: *Counter Terrorist Training: Provided at the shooting range to demonstrate its alternate fire. Can also be seen behind the weapons counter. *Motorcade Assault: The player starts the level with the weapon. *Hankagai: The player starts the level with the weapon. |-|Global Offensive= like a cudgel, but can you use it as a scalpel? | briefalt = Precision is the hallmark of a great operator… it’s easy to wield an Aug like a cudgel, but can you use it as a scalpel? | briefaudio = Csgo-op_bloodhound_sebastien_504_radio.ogg | briefaudioalt = Csgo-op_bloodhound_sebastien_504_turner_radio.ogg | givenby = Sebastien Hennequet }} - Wildfire= - Hydra= }} Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Trivia * In Counter-Strike: Source, the AUG's bolt is not attached to the gun. The bottom of the bolt is missing faces and can be seen through. ** When pulling the bolt back, the bolt actually floats above where it's supposed to be. * Before the CS:GO sound update, the P90, Galil AR, SG 553, and AUG share the same "cocking" or "cycling" sound. * A HUD and game error in Counter-Strike: Source lists the ammunition as 7.62x51mm, when in fact it is coded to use 5.56x45mm. * In all titles prior to Global Offensive, the AUG was known as the Bullpup, despite the existence of two other bullpup weapons in the game; the P90 and FAMAS. * The optic used for the AUG A1 in Counter-Strike, Condition Zero, and Source is called the Swarovski scope, a traditional scope for the AUG A1 and acts as carrying handle. In Global Offensive, the AUG A3 uses the more modern Trijicon ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight). * In Global Offensive, the AUG is modeled with a 42 round magazine, though it still holds the usual 30. ** The AUG in real life uses a transparent magazine that shows remaining rounds; however the magazine will always appears to be full, no matter how many rounds are actually in the magazine. This may have been implemented to reduce memory, similar to the UMP-45, Krieg 552, Krieg 550 Commando, P90, and M249. * Before the update, the rate of fire would be halved while scoped in, to about 360 rpm. After the update, it was changed to 429 RPM. * In the update in Global Offensive, the scoped view was updated from the old scope and crosshair (identical to sniper scopes) to a green dot sight, which is further updated in the update in which the scope dot is now tinted using the player’s crosshair color settings. ** However, when , and is set to 0 makes green dot while using zoom for Aug. External links *Steyr AUG at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:5.56 user Category:7.62 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Austrian weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons